Seraph of change (SYOC story)
by kokob5
Summary: When Troy (OC) had accepted the mission to lead Yuu and Guren's squads on a mission for the Hiragi family he didn't expect it to get so...out of hand. (SYOC story, will accept OC's as the story progresses. AU)
1. Chapter 1

''Role call!'' Troy shouts getting the attention of the group of JIDA soldiers present who were all slacking and laying around to jump in surprise and in one case someone to shout as they feel to the ground at the sound of the Irish accented voice break the calm and peaceful silence.

''Get up Yuu.'' Troy says looking down at her with a frown as she lays on the ground glaring back up at him while thinking unspeakable things.

''Was there a need to shout?'' Guren asks looking at Troy tiredly as she rubbed one of her bloodshot eyes.

''I don't know; would you have gotten up if I didn't?'' Troy asks with a raised brow and a grin silencing Guren as she simply huffs and leans against the wall with an annoyed look on her face.

''Great now that everyone's up we can do the roll call.'' Troy says causing a few groans to sound making him chuckle as he pulled out a sheet of paper attached to a small plastic board.

''Damien Leone.'' Troy reads aloud from the board prompting a hand to raise and a quick 'Aye' to sound prompting Troy to nod and tick beside the name.

''Slav…Slavana Sikavo…ski…'' Troy reads repeating her first name twice and pausing mid her second name causing Yuu to chuckle only to be silence by Troy glancing up at her with an unimpressed frown on his face.

''Here.'' Slavana says raising her right hand for a brief moment prompting Troy to once again nod and tick the small box beside her name.

''J'h'in Hayabusa.'' Troy reads only to get no answer making him look up at the crowd. ''Jhin Hayabusa.'' Troy repeats only to reserve no answer making him sign.

''Maybe I'm not answering because it's pronounced Jin?'' Jin says with a chuckle and a shit eating grin on his face as he watches Troy look at him flatly. ''Funny, sorry snow white I'll remember to say it right next time.'' Troy says making Jin huff out as Several of those present chuckle at his small jab at Jin's hair color.

''Aries, I know you're here demon child.'' Troy says making Aries give the smallest of nods as troy Ticks the box.

''Right, all the games called will be under my command from now on.'' Troy explains making Jin begin to cough into his hand. ''W-what?!'' Jin shouts out only to be ignored as troy looks back down at the paper.

''Guren, you'll be leading your pack of idiots as normal so you can do whatever the hell you want.'' Troy explains getting a small hum from Guren who'd almost fallen back asleep.

''And the rest of you are under Shinji's (Male Shinoa) command.'' Troy says looking at the pink haired boy fist pump making him huff and role his eyes.

''Great now that I know all of you are here the oh so great Hiragi family have given us orders.'' Troy says making Guren crack an eyes up.

''Are you sure you're reading it right? They'd never trust me with a mission on my own.'' Guren says with a frown on her face.

''Well you're half right, we have the mission but you're not in charge, I am.'' Troy explains making Guren blink a few times at him.

''Hell no!'' Guren shouts pointing an accusing finger at him. ''Last time I let you do something you royally fucked it up!'' Guren shouts making Troy grin at her.

''Oh I'm sorry that I messed up stealing from the Hiragi family in your name, you're lucky I didn't rat you out for that.'' Troy says making Guren pack down once more and mutter about how it wasn't fair.

''So any questions?'' Troy asks prompting Mitsuba to raise a hand. ''Good, now let's go.'' Troy says completely ignoring the girl as he turns around only to stop as he feels something hit his back.

''I had my hand up!'' Mitsuba shouts making Troy sigh and look back at her. ''And that would be?'' Troy asks prompting her to point at Shinji.

''Why is he leading the squad for? I have years of experience and he just treats everything as a joke!'' Mitsuba rants making Troy raise a brow. ''Well first off he's a Hiragi and second off he can fight ten times better than you can.'' Troy explains making Shinji chuckle at the look on Mitsuba's face.

''So that's all?'' Troy asks only to sigh as another hand is raised. ''What do you want Jin?'' Troy asks prompting him to speak. ''What rank are you anyways?'' Jin asks tilting his head to the side as he fiddles with his Fluted gauntlets. ''I'm a captain why?'' Troy asks making Slavana raise her hand.

''How come you're in charge then? Shouldn't Lieutenant Coronel Guren be in charge? Due to her rank?'' Slavana says making Troy sigh. ''Guren's in charge of two Coronels who are a rank higher than her, your statement is irrelevant.'' Troy explains making Slavana nod meekly and place her hand at her side once more.

''You all better have your demon weapons with you, if not then hurry up and get them before we leave without you.'' Troy says and nods as no one moves. ''Good I'll meet you all at the Humvee's.'' Troy says as he turns and leaves the large group to themselves.

''Rather bad first impression…'' Jin sighs out as he scratches the back of his head. ''He's not all that bad, he just acts like he has a pole up his ass when he needs to be serious, find him when he's got off time your opinion will change completely.'' Yuu explains prompting Guren to nod.

''What the kid said.'' Guren says as she sits up straight and stretches the stiffness from her joints.

''What is the mission anyways?'' Slavana asks making everyone present stop what they were doing. ''No idea…'' Shinji says with a snake like grin that was always plastered on his face.

''Isn't that just great…'' Guren mutter as she gets up. ''Let's not keep our glorious leader waiting then.'' Guren says with a sigh as she walks towards the city exit followed by rest of the group.

''Huh, these things look nice.'' Yuu comments looking at the five Humvee's parked next to each other with Troy 'talking' to two JIDA wall guards about getting the gates open.

''He's flirting with them…'' Jin mutters flatly watching Troy flirt with the two female guards who were giggling away like school girls at his honeyed words.

With a sigh Guren pinches the bridge of her nose as she walks towards Troy and the two guards with a rather dark look on her face that made Troy shiver and turn towards a fist straight to the face.

-=Meanwhile=-

''Isn't that a rather rude way to great a lady?'' Ferid asks snapping her neck back into place ignoring the throbbing pain on her cheek as she stared at the 20th Progenitor Surtr Alexandre who in turn just huffs as he crosses his arms.

''You're anything but a lady.'' Surtr says his accent instantly giving away the fact he was of Russian origin. ''How about I just teach you how to treat a lady then hmm?'' Ferid hums out dangerously causing Mika to quickly step in.

''I'm almost positive that Krul would have your head if she learned you killed Surtr.'' Mika says with a frown on his face as looks between the both of them. ''Fair point…you live to see another day!'' Ferid says all to happily as she turns around and begins to walk away.

''Oh and boys! We have a mission from Krul, please do meet me later at my personal estate and I'll gladly fill you in on the details!'' Ferid shouts back at them as she turns the corner.

''Pedophile…'' Surtr mutters angrily as he turns and looks out at the City he was currently in with a frown on his face.

''You really need to stop challenging Ferid like that, she doesn't even tolerate Crowley as much as she does you, and even then that's because your Urd's son.'' Mika says looking at Surtr causing his frown to deepen.

''I know but still she just…she rubs me the wrong way.'' Surtr says making Mika's emotionless mask crack slightly. ''I never knew you both knew each other so well.'' Mika says making Surtr pause and think about what he'd said.

''that's…that's just nasty…'' Surtr mutters knowing full well who'd be the 'man' in the relationship if it ever happened.

''What about that Human you and Ferid are so obsessed with, Yuu right?'' Surtr asks making Mika frown this time.

''I'd prefer not to talk about it…'' Mika mutters looking out at the city ignoring Surtr's curious glare. ''Are you in love with her or something?'' Surtr asks making Mika choke on nothing.

''She's my sister you idiot!'' Mika unintentionally shouts making Surtr chuckle at him as he attempts to regain his composure.

''Sister? That does explain why you care about her so much, but why does Ferid?'' Surtr asks curiously as he tilts his head to the side.

''I don't know why Ferid cares about her so much…'' Mika mutters sadly remembering the days he was in the Orphanage with the other children…days far gone from now.

''So who's Troy then?'' Surtr asks making Mika freeze up. ''He's someone who shouldn't be alive.'' Mika says coldly remembering how he did nothing while the Orphans were killed.

''You really hate him huh?'' Surtr asks as he walks towards a nearby exit. ''With all my being…'' Mika mutters darkly making Surtr nod. ''Well we all have our hates and likes.'' Surtr says as he leaves Mika alone to think about the past.

-=Elsewhere=-

''What the fuck was that for!?'' Troy shouts angrily as he holds his now bleeding nose while glaring death as Guren who was smirking as him while rubbing her now bleeding knuckles.

''Just letting of some steam.'' Guren says with a grin on her face making Troy huff out a fake laugh. ''You could be the next fucking Connor McGregor with that that right hook!'' Troy says loudly to Guren as rubs the last of the blood from his nose.

''Did you really need to punch him?'' Aries asks with a raised brow as he stare at Guren flatly. ''Yup.'' Guren says popping the 'P' as she opens the door to one of the Humvees.

''Just get in the fucking cars…'' Troy mutters with a sigh as he opens the driver seat door to his Humvee. ''Yo Aries you'll be driving for Shinji's squad, Shishi (Female Shiho) get your ass over here.'' Troy says prompting Aries and Shish to do as he says and swap squads for now.

''Why are we swapping?'' Yuu asks making Troy sigh. ''Do any of you LOOK old enough to drive a civilian car never mind a military one?'' Troy asks making Yuu rub the back of her head. ''No…'' Yuu mumbles. ''Exactly.'' Troy says getting into the driver seat of his Humvee with Damien in the passenger seat and Shishi, Jin and Slavana in the back.

''Seatbelts on?'' Troy asks causing Jin to groan and put his seatbelt on. ''Yes daaad…'' Jin draws out. ''That's my girl.'' Troy says looking back at him with a large Grin on his face as everyone else besides Jin chuckles at the jab.

''Alright let's get this shit show moving.'' Troy says into a radio and quickly handing it back onto the main box not bothering to wait for a reply as he begins to drive towards the large gates.

''So any of you kids been outside the walls before?'' Troy asks not taking his eyes off the road. ''We all have sir, you should know this, all military personnel are required to have 'tours' outside the wall every year to help fend off the horsemen of john.'' Shishi explains.

''Huh, look at that we got ourselves a smart one, any chance you'd like to stay with us and Jin take your place on your squad?'' Troy asks causing Damien to chuckle as he looks at Shishi though the rear view mirror.

''I'd love to…'' Jin says getting a small chuckle out of everyone. ''Well now that were all going to quiet and alone what rank are you all?'' Troy says once more taking a glace back at everyone.

''Sargent.'' Jin says with a small wave.

''Private.'' Shishi says making troy smirk. ''New blood then?'' Troy asks getting a small nod from her.

''Second Lieutenant'' Slavana says calmly like always.

''Sargent as well.'' Damien says casually prompting Troy to nod.

''You all know I'm a captain, soon to be a general of this little army of ours.'' Troy says as they leave the walls and drive into the ruined streets of Japan.

''And how would you plan that? Only clan members can become high ranking officers past Colonel.'' Jin says with distaste in his voice. ''I'll find a way; I am a Higgins after all.'' Troy replies making Slavana's eyes widen slightly.

''That Higgins? As in the family that run most of Ireland and a portion of the United Kingdom before the virus outbreak?'' Slavana asks prompting Troy to nod. ''Yep, shame the Sein Fein shot us in the back like they did, but I'm also glad, if it wasn't for them I'd be dead like everyone else who didn't get the vaccine.'' Troy says as they drive around a buildup of several crashed cars.

''Who are these 'Higgins' people?'' Shishi asks curiously. ''We we're like the Hiragi clan, we passed on leadership to the eldest son and since I wasn't that I had no chance of becoming the heads unless my older brother died leaving me as the next head, but besides that the Higgins is basically the Irish version of the Hiragi family, we worked a lot on the whole magic thing with demons and stuff, the Hiragi family did hate us though since we allied ourselves with the house of a thousand nights.'' Troy explains as the others listen closely.

''Though that all feel down after the Sein Fein got a little too full of themselves and started pulling hits on the Higgins family, after we discovered they'd been killing members of the family I was put on a private jet and flown to japan and into the care of the house of a thousand nights until it was dealt with and got my vaccine a few hours before everything went to shit.'' Troy adds on as he looks to the side to see a large Horseman of John lumbering in the distance.

''Jesus that fucker is massive.'' Troy mutters watching the giant walk through the ruins of Japan without a care in the world for what it stepped on. ''Damn straight…'' Damine adds looking at the large horseman of John that was easily the size of a large building.

''Whelp kids, looks like we found it.'' Troy says picking up the radio causing him to get weird looks from everyone in the Humvee. ''Our mission is to kill that big bastard, the Hiragi family think it's notice the large human presence in the city and start a march through the city of Shinjuku.'' Troy explains into the radio and places it down before he could get a verbal beating from Guren who'd started to shout into the radio.

''We…we have to kill that thing?!'' Jin shouts in shock looking back and troth between Troy and the large Horseman of John. ''Yes we do, got a problem with that?'' asks with a cold voice quickly shutting up Jin. ''No sir…'' Jin mutters knowing fighting with Troy would problem mean his death or a lot of pain and a missing arm.

''You do release Guren's going to kill you right for not informing anyone about this?'' Shishi says making Troy chuckle nervously. ''Think so? Maybe I can throw Jin at her maybe she'll kill him and not me.'' Troy thinks aloud causing Jin to shout in protest making him chuckle. ''I'm fucking around snow flake, let's go kill us a giant.'' Troy says as he pulls a sharp turn causing everyone besides him to shout in fright as they were thrown to the side harshly their seatbelts preventing them from piling up on top of each other. ''WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR LISENCE!'' Shishi shouts at Troy as he laughs at her.

''The shanty.'' Troy replies as he continues to drive towards the colossal sized Horseman. ''Right, everyone we'll be stopping thing seems to have stopped for now.'' Troy says picking up the radio as he observes the Horseman stop on the spot and sit down. ''Grab your stuff.'' Troy says opening the door and getting out of the car before stretching his back. ''God I hate those stiff seats…'' Troy mutters as he watches the other cars come to a stop and everyone getting out.

''So…'' Yuu says looking at the large Horseman. ''How do we…kill it…'' Yuu says slowly looking back at Troy. ''Well first off I'd like Aries back.'' Troy says prompting Aries to nod and walk to Troy's side and Shishi walked back to her squad.

''So, most of you were probably wondering what our mission it, we kill that thing, head home and hand up out hats for the day.'' Troy explains only to shout out in pain as Guren slaps the back of his head. ''Fine fine…'' Troy mutters rubbing the back of his hair.

''Since Guren has a pole up her ass today I'll need to read the whole report.'' Troy says leaning back to avoid a roundhouse kick from Guren. ''Why do you wear boxers for?'' Troy asks causing Guren's face turns red as she marches over to her squad and crosses her arms and glares at Troy.

''The Hiragi family has given us a mission to destroy the large Horseman of John that is predicted to head towards Shinjuku later today, we have explosives at the ready in the Humvees to take out it's legs, Shinji, your squad will go with mine and destroy the back legs while Guren's and will take out the front ones.'' Troy reads from a small note pad before looking up at those in front of him.

''H-how come Guren's squad is going alone...?'' Yoichi asks timidly and blushing as all heads turn to him. ''Someone needs to babysit the newbies, and I lost a bet.'' Troy says waving his hand as Guren chuckles with a proud looking grin on her face.

''Come on kids! We're going on a little trip!'' Troy says turning towards the large Horseman and walking ahead while Shinji's and his own squad followed after.

''So Yoichi, what possessed you to join the moon demon company.'' Troy asks glancing back at Yoichi making him blink in surprise. ''O-oh I…'' Yoichi attempts to speak only for Yuu to interrupt. ''Revenge.'' Yuu says making Troy raise a brow. ''Huh, you two have that in common anyways.'' Troy says with a smirk on his face.

''Mitsuba?'' Troy asks looking back at her making her raise a brow at him. ''Why'd I join the moon demon company?'' Mitsuba asks prompting Troy to nod. ''I joined bec-'' Mitsuba stops abruptly as Troy moves a hand up to silence the group as he stops on the spot.

''Somethings wrong…'' Slavana says looking around the buildings surrounding them. ''We'll looks like we've been spotted…'' A voice says prompting Troy to grab a small key like object inside his pocket and pull it out as four people drop from atop one of the buildings.

''Crap…'' Troy mutters looking at the four vampires in front of him. ''Can we play with them a little before we kill them?'' Chess asks Crowley causing him to chuckle. ''It has been rather dull today…'' Crowley says looking towards Horn (Male) who was dressed in a butler outfit and stood elegantly. ''What about you two?'' Crowley asks prompting Horn to sigh and the smaller vampire at the back with a pint sized top hat atop her head to nod and lick her lips looking at the group of humans.

''We're gonna need to split up and loose them…'' Troy says taking a step back as Crowley moves a step forwards. ''SCATTER!'' Troy shouts transforming his weapon and slamming it into the ground and allowing his demon weapon to blow up the ground sending rubble and dust everywhere and making a temporary smoke screen that allowed the group to split up into the surrounding buildings.

''Looks like this'll be fun…'' The vampire with the top hat says showing her serrated teeth and elongated tongue. ''Don't get carried away Tahm, Ferid wants the girl with black hair and green eyes alive, I'll take care of the one in the coat and axe, Horn, chess do what you like with the rest.'' Crowley says prompting them all to nod and blur away leaving Crowley alone to look up at the large Horseman of john. ''I hope Ferid gets here soon.'' Crowley says knowing things would go south quick if the horseman woke up.

-=With Guren's squad=-

''Looks like Troy's run into some trouble.'' Guren says looking at the distant explosion with a frown on her face. ''Don't worry about it, you know he can pull it off.'' The only male member of the team, Norito, says with a chuckle making Guren sigh. ''I guess, come on let's get this over and done with.'' Guren's says shifting the back on her back slightly as they approach the large leg imbedded into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

''Take the kids on a trip they said, it would be fun they said.'' Troy grumbles out as he runs around the inside of an old office building trying to get as much distance from Crowley as possible.

''Hm, I hope the Hiragi family finds that stove I left on by accident.'' Troy adds as he runs past a small built in kitchen within the office building completely forgetting about Crowley for a moment.

''Where are you little livestock?~'' Crowley sings out as he busts through a wall with a large smile on his face that screamed pain.

''I'm not little!'' Troy shouts back prompting Crowley to spin at a ninety-degree angle and swing his sword blowing up the wall Troy was behind.

''Only an idiot gives away his position like that.'' Crowley comments with a smug smirk on his face as he approaches Troy who rubs a small amount of blood from his new head wound curtesy of a rock.

''Thems fighten words!'' Troy shouts out his Irish accent becoming extremely thick making Crowley raise a brow and stare at him.

''An Irish man in Japan? Odd.'' Crowley comments to himself as he watches Troy spit on the ground and spin his axe in hand a grin coming to his face.

''Us Higgins have a way of getting around, I think it's because of my da's charm.'' Troy says making Crowley huff out a laugh and fill his weapon with blood.

''Maybe so, but for now I'll need to kill you if you don't mind.'' Crowley says happily making troy comment about not having much choice in the matter as Crowley runs towards him.

-=Meanwhile with Yuu and Yoichi=-

''I still don't think it was a good idea to split up.'' Yuu mutters as she pulls Yoichi with her towards the rest of her squad's location.

''Well, I think Troy knew the power level of the vampires there and decided it would be best to split their combined power.'' Yoichi says only to be ignored by Yuu who continues to grumble to herself.

''Found you!'' A female voice screeches out as Tahm busts through the wall directly beside Yuu prompting her to toss herself and Yoichi to the ground to avoid the vampire who in turn slams into a set of tables.

''Stay still!'' Tahm shouts running towards Yuu with her maw open as if to take a chunk from her skin prompting the girl to draw her weapon and use it to block her arm from being bitten.

''YOICHI SHOOT THE DAMNED THING!'' Yuu shouts desperately as Tahm munches on the weapon trying to bite through it.

''R-right!'' Yoichi stutters out summoning Gekkion and aiming it at the female vampire before letting an arrow loose prompting Tahm to remove her chompers from Ashuramaru and bend back in an unnatural way to avoid the arrow with a sicken crack of her spin making Yuu cringe at the sound.

''Calm down Tahm…'' the vampire mutters to herself as she leaps away and begins to inspect Yuu and Yoichi with a critical eye.

''Kill the archer and close in on the swords man…'' Tahm mutters to herself quietly as she grabs the handle of her weapon behind her back and pulls it from the leather bag to show a rather fancy looking morning-star (mace type).

''Alright humans, I need to keep the swordsman alive…but the archer can die!'' Tahm says loudly with a grin on her face as she pounces towards Yoichi who stumbles backwards and knot an arrow.

''Get back!'' Yuu shouts as she leaps in front of Yoichi and deflects the Morningstar with a cringe on her face as she feels her bones rattle painfully from the attack.

''Yoichi!'' Yuu struggles out prompting Yoichi to aim the bow over Yuu's shoulder and fire an arrow once more at the vampire prompting her to remove her morning-star from Yuu's weapon and duck all the while kicking Yuu's feet out from under her making her scream out in surprise and leave Yoichi open to a strike from Tahm.

''Got ya!'' Tahm says exactly as her morning-star connects with Yoichi's wrist with a sicken crunch and a shout of pain from him signaling she'd managed to break it.

''Yoichi!'' Yuu shouts out in anger seeing her friend falling to the ground holding his broken wrist in pain.

''Get away from him!'' Yuu shouts angrily as she stabs her sword into the thigh of the distracted vampire making her shout in pain and jump away in instinct causing Yuu's weapon to tear through the skin making the wound worse.

''Alright human…want to play it rough uh…?'' Tahm says through gritted teeth as the wound refuses to close much to her annoyance and continued agony.

''I doubt you can even walk with that wound.'' Yuu comments as she picks up Yoichi and makes a break for the closest exit leaving Tahm to shout profanity at Yuu as she attempted to stand and follow after them.

''Yoichi are you okay?'' Yuu asks in a worried tone as she lays Yoichi back down. ''I-I'm fine Yuu.'' Yoichi manages out trying to ignore the pain from his broken wrist.

''Clearly not.'' Yuu says back as she lists Yoichi's arm up to inspect the broken wrist making him hiss in pain. ''Sorry.'' Yuu apologizes to Yoichi who simply waves it off with his other arm. ''I-It's fine.'' Yoichi says through gritted teeth.

''Hopefully everyone else is doing better than we are…'' Yuu says looking out a nearby window at the sound of weapons clashing in the distance.

-=Troy and Shinoa squad=-

''I gotta say…for only two vampires there unbeatable.'' Jin says rubbing sweat from his forehead as he looks at Horn and Chess who only smile cockily at them.

''There working in perfect synergy, it's unlikely we'll find an opening unless we make one.'' Mitsuba comments rubbing a small amount of blood from her cheek from a slash she'd gotten from Horns lance gracing her skin.

''Chatty bunch aren't they?'' Chess asks looking up at Horn who shrugs in response before speaking. ''You're not much different at times Chess.'' Horn says with a smirk on his lips looking at the smaller vampire who in turn just huffs glancing off to the side.

''Don't get distracted, we can't let them break our front line.'' Damien says back at the rest of his unit glaring at the vampires ahead of him as they made idle talk.

''He's right, we need to keep them off the back line and find a way around their defense.'' Shinji says seriously as he readies his scythe for another round of attacks from the two Progenitors.

''Well our back line only consists of Mitsuba, she's the only person with a ranged attack…'' Slavana says keeping her eye on Horn and Chess who seem to be waiting for an opening to attack Mitsuba.

''I say we surprise them, it's the only way we'll get out of this steel mate.'' Jin says looking over at Shinji who raises a brow. ''What do you mean?'' Shinji asks making Jin smirk.

''We rush them; I doubt they'd expect it.'' Jin says so only his unit could hear looking back towards Chess and Horn.

''I don't have any other ideas…'' Shinji says with a frown before sighing. ''Well time to see how this tactic works.''

''If I die I'll kill you somehow Jin…'' Aeris mutters looking at Jin who only grins before charging towards Horn and Chess with the rest of the unit at his tail causing Horn and Chess' eyes to widen not expecting the sudden move.

''Back!'' Horn shouts grabbing Chess and jumping away as Mituba's axe(?) lands on the spot Chess had been occupying moments before.

''They abandoned their formation, I can't predict what they'll do!'' Chess wines out as she leaps away from a punch from Jin's gauntlets allowing her to kick him in the face sending him stumbling backwards.

''Jin don't try to attack blindly look for an opening!'' Damien says using his Tonfa to block Chess' whipping from hitting him in the face and allowing it to wrap around his arm and begins to pull against her strength.

''Easy for you to say, I'm not the most patient man alive.'' Jin mutters standing back up and leaping towards Chess and planting his gauntlet into her face sending her back with a shout of pain and into Horn knocking them both into a nearby wall prompting the unit to follow after and ready a follow up attack.

-=With Troy=-

''Jesus, what do they feed you?'' Troy pants out ignoring the several cuts and wounds around his body as he looks at Crowley who only smirks holding the wound on his neck closed.

''Hm, I'd ask the same, it's been a while since a human managed to injure me in such a way, an extra inch and it would have been fatal.'' Crowley says as his blackened blood makes its way past his fingers and begins to stain his uniform.

''I'll have you know I eat lucky charms.'' Troy replies trying to draw out the talk as long as possible to allow the strain on his body to dissipate.

''Lucky indeed.'' Crowley says removing his hand from his neck wound allowing the blood to gush out freely. ''Well I'll need to end this quickly or I'll bleed out.'' Crowley says running towards Troy who readies his axe similarly to when he'd managed to wound Crowley.

With a grunt Troy moves his axe up blocking Crowley's attacking causing him to slide back several meters before leaping forward swinging his axe at Crowley who ducks under the attack and uses the hilt of his sword to hit Troy in the chest making him grunt in pain feeling two ribs crack but musters his strength to punch the Progenitor in the face momentarily stunning him allow Troy to back away getting Crowley out of his guard.

''I'm impressed; a lot of humans don't use their fists as weapons these days, they rely a lot on their weapons'' Crowley says placing his hand into his mouth and pulling out a broken tooth allowing a new one to take its place.

''What can I say.'' Troy replies before spitting blood onto the floor next to him with a grin on his face as he takes a small box out of his pocket.

''Give me moment, I'll end you rightly in a moment.'' Troy says throwing a pill into his mouth and swallowing it as Crowley laughs at Troy all the while.

''End him rightly? When was the last time I heard that?'' Crowley says to himself getting the small joke about medieval combat.

''Probably from a manuscript about sword fighting techniques.'' Troy comments breaking Crowley from his moment of nostalgia. ''Hm, let me just take the pommel from my weapon and end you rightly.'' Crowley says with a small chuckle having enjoyed the small joke.

''Well this was fun and all but I need to finish this up.'' Crowley says not noticing the demon tattoo's appearing on Troy's skin. ''Yep, seems so.'' Troy says a small grin coming to his face as he readies his axe again and runs at Crowley who in turn runs towards Troy ready to strike at his open side.

Crowley and Troy's weapon meet making Crowley's eyes widen in shock finding himself being forced back by the sudden force of the strike. ''You're stronger.'' Crowley comments as Troy swings his weapon around him forcing Crowley to bring up his weapon and block the attack causing the force of the blow to force him out of the nearby window and onto the ground below.

''The pill only gives them a tiny boost of power nothing to worry about.'' Crowley repeats Ferid's words with a flat look on his face seeing he'd been lied to as he fixes his broken arm into place while looking up at Troy who flashes him a bloody grin before walking away leaving Crowley to fix his broken spine.

-=Meanwhile midair=-

''Can you believe it Mika? We're finally going to see Yuu again!'' Ferid says excitedly only to be ignored by said vampire making Ferid sigh and pout looking at Mika with fake sadness plastered on face.

''Oh come on don't be like that it's rude.'' Ferid says trying to get Mika to talk to her only to be ignored once more.

''I don't believe he wishes to talk to you Lady Bathory.'' Noah Magdalene says looking towards Ferid who only chuckles. ''Noah, I didn't notice you were onboard! Maybe it has something to do with your height no?'' Ferid asks patting Noah's head making him grumble at the 7th Progenitor.

''I know I wouldn't…'' Surtr mutters looking at Ferid with a frown on his face hating the way Ferid was acting.

''Oh aren't you all just sweeties.'' Ferid teases grabbing Noah and Surtr's cheeks and begins to pull making both of them growl at her.

''Don't you think it's rude to mess with the lesser Progenitor's Lady Bathory?'' the 10th Progenitor Fuola Honte asks looking up at her faction leader who in turn giggles letting go of Noah and Surtr. ''I believe you're right Fuola, but I'd appreciate if you did not tell me what to do young lady.'' Ferid says making Fuola gulp and nod with a quick 'yes ma'am' coming out of her mouth.

''Great! now where was I?'' Ferid asks herself causing Mika to sigh and get Ferid's attention. ''Oh right I was talking about Yuu.'' Ferid says with a snap of her fingers.

''Well seeing as you won't talk about her what about Troy?'' Ferid asks causing Mika to snarl at her. ''OOOooo someone's still sore about that day.'' Ferid sings out with a devilish grin on her face.

''I'd prefer not to talk about him.'' Mika says darkly only to be ignored by Ferid who continues anyways. ''I mean, he did leave you all to die by standing there, though he insured his own survival that way, if he'd have moved I'd have probably killed him.'' Ferid says pacing around as the vampires in the room stare interested in the small story.

''Did you see the look in his eye when he ran in to save Yuu? It made even poor old me freeze for a moment.'' Ferid says in an overdramatic voice.

''What do you mean 'made you freeze' for a moment?'' Noah asks curiously to Ferid stopping her little speech. ''Hm? Oh yes he had the eyes of a demon for a moment.'' Ferid says making the vampires within the room's eyes widen.

''A demon?'' Fuola asks prompting Ferid to nod. ''After the event I decided to do some research about him and found out he was the second in line to the Higgins name, the one that ran the United Kingdom from the background before the virus attacked.'' Ferid explains to the group.

''And after a little digging and a trip to Ireland I found something interesting, it seems that Troy was an illegitimate son, In a way, he born from a sperm donation given by the head of the Higgins family to a woman possessed by a demon.'' Ferid continues to rattle on much to the mounting anger of Mika.

''He was meant to be an experiment to be disposed of but it seems the lady of the house took a liking to him and they ended up keeping him, to this day he's the only Higgins without brown hair and grey eyes, a trademark of the family, instead he was born with dirty blond hair and cobalt blue eyes.'' Ferid says reading off the details she'd found in Ireland remembering them perfectly making Fuola speak up.

''Sounds like a person of interest, if we come into contact with him do we capture or kill?'' Fuola asks prompting Ferid to look at her with a grin on her face. ''We capture him of course! He's too powerful to let him just die.'' Ferid says walking over to her seat at the end of the room. ''Now hold on kids, it seems this is going to be a bumpy landing.'' Ferid says putting on a harness that was attached to her chair prompting the over vampires in the room to do so as well.

''Oh and if any of you tattle tale about him I'll be sure to drag you under the bus as well.'' Ferid says with a dangerous tone in her voice prompting the vampires in the room to nod. ''Now them let me give you a small brief on our little mission.'' Ferid says pulling out a small bag and taking a clip board out of it.

''Our queen wishes for us to destroy a large horseman of John that has made its presence known, apparently it's a large danger to the main human settlements that house most of the remaining population of humans and she does not want them destroyed seeing as that'd be a problem if our current livestock up and die on us, so we've been tasked to kill it Yata-yata-yata something about honor for the queen and we should meet the 13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford down as he was sent to scout the area.'' Ferid reads with a bored tone to the vampires in the room.

''Got it?'' Ferid asks prompting everyone to nod and her to smile and throw the clipboard behind and into the wall with a small bang. ''Things are sure to get more exciting with this, I have a feeling the JIDA are doing something about the horseman as well.'' Noah says prompting Ferid to nod.

''Yes, I'm hoping they do send soldiers to deal with it, after all we'll all be rather hungry after dealing with it and Japan's been rather dull to us recently. I'd love a little war with the humans to break out.'' Ferid says all to happily to Noah who only sighs and leans back into his chair knowing it was going to be a long day ahead of him and his fellow vampires when they landed.

''Oh and I forgot to mention we're not landing normally.'' Ferid says pulling a small button out of her sleeve making Fuola sigh and swear. ''Fuck…'' Fuola mutters as Ferid presses the button causing the back of the plane to explode and for the pilots to lose control of the plane as it plummets towards the ground.

-=On the ground=-

''It's about time they arrived.'' Crowley mutters seeing the flaming A-130 military aircraft plummeting to the ground at high speed towards him. ''Seems things are going to get more interesting around here.'' Crowley mutters as he walks out of the landing path of the aircraft while thinking about how the parts of Ferid's plan were already coming together.


End file.
